


no ragrets

by VisionaryPowerhouse



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Actual oblivious beauty Keith Kogane, Idiots in Love, Implied Sexual Content, Love Confessions, M/M, Post Series, Shiro hates himself what else is new, Shiro thirsts for keith, Writing exercise to get back into it pretty much, epilogue who?, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 08:34:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29606733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VisionaryPowerhouse/pseuds/VisionaryPowerhouse
Summary: Shiro absolutely hates himself. Shiro absolutely hates himself for wanting Keith the way he does. Shiro absolutely cannot believe himself with his bold approach to asking his best friend out on a date.
Relationships: Keith/Shiro (Voltron)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 21





	no ragrets

Shiro absolutely hated himself. He absolutely, _absolutely_ hated himself.

As much as he wanted to act on such feral desires, his focus needed to be shifted elsewhere at this moment - on Sam’s rundown of the next mission, _not_ on how poorly Keith’s choice of pants hid a noticeable bulge in his pants that Shiro would sincerely love to relieve for him!

He hated, hated, _hated_ himself!

Annoyance etched his features, eyebrows scrunched and forehead creasing, but obviously not directed at his dear friend Sam, rather at himself for allowing himself to drown in a distraction he didn’t realize he had until he and Keith reunited when he found his essence in the Black Lion’s subconscious (essentially). He knew he had developed such feelings even before he found himself trapped in the Black Lion’s subconscious, soon to be replaced by the thing that his essence now embodied, the thing that left that horrid scar on Keith’s face. The thing that nearly wiped Keith and his team from existence.

Fuck, he hated himself. He hated, hated, hated himself!

It was wrong to think about someone so close to him like this - and especially given the kind of history they had, where Keith once saw him as his mentor, his family, the only family he truly had since his father’s death and until he found Krolia - it felt so, so, so wrong! It felt . . . _immoral_ even considering that in terms of power imbalances between them, now at least there were none. Feelings could dramatically shift throughout their lifetime of knowing each other, growing with each other, growing together. Shiro had vanished for sometime from Keith’s life, and since he returned to Earth, only to be shot back up into space again and thrust into a war the universe never wanted, Keith had shown him nothing other than consistent warmth, kindness, generosity, heroism, bravery . . . he became his own safe haven, his home, and even then it felt wrong to hold him on such a high, nearly untouchable pedestal . . .

“Captain, have you got everything?”

Shiro didn’t realize he had zoned out again. He cleared his throat, sighing. “I’m sorry, Commander. Can you repeat that to me?”

“It’s fine, Shiro,” Sam said after a moment of scrutinizing him, the warm, humble, fatherly presence Sam always provided Shiro when he sorely needed a break. “We have it all together, we will help you catch up next time. Why don’t you catch up on some rest?”

“Thank you,” Shiro murmured, and as Sam left his focus shifted back onto his friend, lost in some conversation with _Officer Griffin_ , of all the people anyone would believe. Apparently the two had some history beyond the rough-housing that Griffin often provoked out of Keith.

Maybe Shiro could get some fun out of this.

Striding up to their spot in the meeting room, creeping up behind Officer Griffin, he placed a gentle hand on his shoulder, squeezing.

“Excuse me Officer, mind if I can get a word?”

Keith and James exchanged befuddled glances at each other before Griffin excused himself for a moment to speak with him.

“Yes, Captain?” Officer Griffin saluted him, as he was in a higher chain of command.

 _As he fucking should_ , Shiro added to himself.

“I have one request for you to fulfill,” Shiro started, as his expression darkened into something so sinister and heinous it caused James’ posture to stiffen more and for his color to drain completely from his features. “ ** _ **Know your fucking place, Officer.**_** ”

 _Keith is mine_ , Shiro mused to himself. _Or soon he will be._

“In regards to wh - “ Griffin dared to challenge before he glanced over at Keith, who was attending to Kosmo, before his fearful hazel eyes met Shiro’s stormy ones. “ - Ummm, he’s all yours, s-s-s-sir.”

He crept away with a shaky hand over a likely highly palpitating heart. Shiro never had an opportunity to be petty like this before (only if ever found some open opportunities with Lance) and it was such a rush, as if taking a daring dive on a roller-coaster or with his own motorbike.

After that was taken care of he slid back into Keith’s presence, making it known. Keith peered up while still brushing through Kosmo’s fur, his trademark neutral expression on him. He probably didn’t even pay any mind about what had just happened between him and Griffin and wrote it off as mere Garrison business, which sure, that wasn’t entirely wrong . . .

Shiro did want to make sure people didn’t get any _wrong ideas_.

Still, even he was still having wrong ideas _himself_ , biting his lip absently as he observed Keith. Keith made no move nor sound, only waiting for Shiro to initiate conversation as he wasn’t one for much small talk - ever, really. For as long as Shiro had known Keith. It still took him quite a bit of time to get him to open up about anything regardless of the countless times Shiro showed his own vulnerability to Keith. All of those walls he kept up . . . even now, even after everything. Perhaps Shiro couldn’t blame him, all things considered. He did wish to . . . help him feel safe too. Provide him the same safe haven Keith provided him. It was the very least he could do after everything Keith had done for him.

Keith tilted his head slightly, lips parted. Maybe wondering why Shiro hadn’t outright said something yet . . .

“Can I take you to dinner?” That came out bolder and more aggressive than Shiro intended it to (perhaps he should have replaced ‘can’ with ‘may,’ what was he, some kind of rabid animal? - Ah, the Holts were rubbing off on him once again), but if it got the point across . . .

“Um, sure,” Keith conceded, expression contorted into one of confusion and befuddlement again, not that Shiro could blame him, again. He was acting a bit strange around him - for him - but that would be cleared up soon enough once Keith got an idea of what Shiro wanted out of all of this. “I, don’t got anything going on and Kolivan has everything covered on New Daibazaal for the time being. So consider me a free bird or whatever.” He then amended his statement. “Or free hybrid . . . thing, I dunno. Whatever clever thing I wanted to say escaped my mind.”

Keith didn’t seem to catch onto the fact that Shiro was asking him out on a _romantic date_ but sooner than later that would change. Shiro sincerely hoped so anyway or this would be awkward for Keith and embarrassing for Shiro.

“Oh. Great. So, I’ll swing by around 7, take you to my apartment? I can cook.”

“ _You_ can cook?” Keith perked an eyebrow at that, crossing his arms over his chest, amused as a smile graced his already angelic features. Shiro hated himself again - how could someone be so effortlessly beautiful like this, not even _trying_?

Shiro pouted: “I had time to whip myself back up into ~~acceptable~~ appropriate domestic conditions!”

“Oh really? And what kind of things can you cook?” There was laughter twinkling in Keith’s little galaxies for eyes! “Macaroni and cheese?”

“Why don’t I let you find out tonight, hm?” Shiro grinned cheekily, clenching his fists stuck inside his pockets to prevent himself from reaching out to twirl a lock of Keith’s luscious, thick, gorgeous hair. It had gotten so long he had to tie it back in a ponytail. His facial features matured into more of a man’s. Light stubble on his chin. More muscular. Fuck. _Fuck_. He hated himself. He hated, hated himself for thinking about how badly he wanted to claim him and dominate him, or for Keith to do that to him instead!

 _That could be soon if you played your cards right_ , Shiro promised himself. “So tonight? Deal sealed?”

“Solid,” Keith finalized.

* * *

20 minutes prior to when the clock struck 7PM and Shiro was already at Keith’s apartment complex’s parking lot, grooming himself back to perfection as if he was the most atrocious monster alive! Which couldn’t be further from the truth as he knew how handsome he typically was (he was a heartthrob in the Garrison for a reason he had to admit to himself). He was certain there wasn’t a single flyaway hair, he was certain nothing showcasing the stress over the years, from wrinkles/fine lines to dark spots to dark circles, picking out any specks on his teeth or between his teeth, he made sure he even smelled okay! Including an overload consumption of breath mints! Coffee breath was a huge turnoff anyway. Especially for himself since he wanted to make sure he was clean as well as the people around him. Self care was important in that regard. And here he was as if it was ever possible for him to smell even remotely revolting or to appear less than perfect in the first place! Universal war and gladiator days trauma aside! He wore Adam’s favorite cologne which was also his. Okay. Time for the moment of truth then.

He approached Keith’s apartment complex number and knocked on it twice. He held a bouquet of a variety of flowers in head. He wasn’t exactly sure if Keith even enjoyed flowers but it was a safe, classic bet for outings like this.

Even if it was just bringing him back to _his_ apartment.

Keith opened the door and of course would reveal himself to be the most fetching and beautiful and alluring creature to ever exist in this universe. A stunning velvety royal purple v-neck matching the unique color of his eyes that also showcased his creamy delectable skin that Shiro would love to leave love marks all over, his hair falling perfectly around his heart-shaped face. There was a golden chain around his neck which had a charm reading “FREE,” in bold serif letters. Shiro was curious about any hidden symbolism. He looked clean, spick and span all the way down to how he perfected his dark wash tight jeans. Was Keith trying _that hard_ to kill him?

It took everything in Shiro not to lose his entire cool air, his composure!

“Hi,” he breathed, tone surprisingly even and casual as he handed him the bouquet of flowers. Keith accepted it (surprisingly) without question. “Ready?”

“Yeah,” Keith murmured, face a little flushed from the little gift, as if this wasn’t absolutely courteous when it came to a date. Maybe it’d been a while for him, or maybe he’d never actually been on a date before . . . the thought would have shocked Shiro, because honestly? _How_? How, someone so beautiful . . .? “Um, I’m sorry I didn’t get you anything . . . I have beer?”

“We don’t have to get wasted,” _Although the thought is nice,_ Shiro laughed, “Come on. Let me treat you to a nice dinner. Especially after, well. Everything.”

_Like saving me. Countless times. Again, and again, and again, and again. Not just from other things but from myself too . . ._

“An escape from everything with you sounds phenomenal,” Keith replied earnestly, head tilting slightly over his shoulder, likely checking for the whereabouts of Kosmo before locking his apartment door. The drive to Shiro’s apartment was in a comfortable silence, Keith appeared to be musing as he gazed up at the stunning velvety meld of the purples and blacks and other neutral colors topped with the twinkling stars and crescent moon. The gentle gusts of wind brushing through his hair. The gentle hum as they drove along the smooth road from Keith’s complex to Shiro’s. Shiro had done everything to stay on top of acquiring cooking skills as well as interior decor so when Keith stepped inside once they got there he was rightfully astonished, letting out an impressed hum.

“Wow,” he breathed, “Hearty steak, steamed, sauteed veggies, cheesy mashed potatoes . . . even Adam’s favorite wine that you two never let me have? Scented lit candles? Please tell me those aren’t Yankee, you know how I feel about those!” Keith turned to Shiro with an amused smile and Shiro couldn’t fight off the warmth on his cheeks.

“Eh, figured it was appropriate,” Shiro replied as he hung up his coat. “No, those aren’t Yankee. I don’t actually know what brand those are actually. But definitely not Yankee - that’s all I can confirm for you.”

“Heh,” Keith snorted, gesturing for Shiro to come on and sit with him. “Well, this dinner’s not going to eat itself, so, let’s have some quiet time after all of this nonsense.”

“You have no idea how much I want that with you right now,” Shiro murmured, sighing in relief as he settled down on the opposite side of the table, tucking in a napkin into the collar of his shirt and settling another on his lap, Keith following suit. Shiro taught Keith proper table manners while he was still a cadet. Not that he was ever much of a slob, unless he was particularly ravenous one day.

They both dug into the meal in silence at first, but Keith initiated conversation after the first bite out of the steak.

“Holy fuck, Shiro,” he said, “This is one of the most amazing steaks I’ve ever had.”

Shiro’s heart swelled with pride that he pleased Keith’s ravenous appetite and particular taste buds.

“ - You aren’t just saying that because we’re limited on food supply?”

“I think you recall me being the most selective eater known to mankind and . . . eh I guess alienkind too. So no, I’m not saying that because we’re limited on food supply.”

“Well, thank you,” Shiro replied earnestly, trying hard to conceal a deep flustered, reddened blush because anything that involved Keith complimenting him on anything made him feel things that he really genuinely shouldn’t! And the napkin in his lap was poorly concealing a strong bulge there. Keith hadn’t even done anything and he was doing all sorts of things to him. He wasn’t sure if he could bear more minutes of this if he didn’t try to be outright with his intentions for Keith, and it wasn’t just asking him into bed tonight. He wanted, you know, more than intimacy! He wanted more than friendship itself. He just wasn’t sure how to approach that topic seeing as Keith was so blissfully unaware of everything concerning romance. Did it have something to do with the Galra in him since Krolia was similar in that regard? All work and all duty but no romance involved unless it was just hard mating or something?

Shiro did his best to silence his string of hardly coherent thoughts as he brought his glass of wine to his lips, but as he was taking a generous sip he saw how Keith seemed to really enjoy his food. Really enjoy it! It made him happier than he could ever express. Happier than he ever was with Adam! Back then the only thing he could recall he and Adam had in common back in the day was loving cats and wanting to grow old and be happy cat dads! Nothing else! Nothing more or nothing less or whatever the Hell they say these days!

Keith seemed so lost in enjoying the sensory overload from the variety of flavors from an otherwise simple dish that he may have almost missed Shiro whining internally (or externally? Now he couldn’t tell).

Keith looked up before taking another huge bite of the steak, fork in mid-air and mouth partly opened. His expression melded into one of concern.

“Are you okay?”

“Um,” Shiro coughed awkwardly as he set his glass of wine down. “I’m alright. Never better, actually.”

_You can’t be any less obvious . . ._

“You look, um, really red, like you’re sick,” Keith tilted his head curiously. “Are you?”

“No,” he replied, smiling apologetically. “Sorry if I”m worrying you.”

Keith set his fork down and stood up, pushing his chair back as he circled over to Shiro’s side. He rested a cool hand atop Shiro’s forehead. Shiro couldn’t bear to look into his stunning nebulae for eyes.

“You seem really warm. Are you sure you haven’t caught a fever? You know, from stress or something? Restoration efforts post-war has been tough on all of us. If you want me to take you to bed . . .”

 _Yes, yes yes yes yes_ ** _ **YES**_** , Shiro thought even thought that definitely wasn’t what Keith was insinuating. Never mind that he decided to be bolder and snaked his arms around Keith’s waist, pulling him a bit forcefully into his lap and as a result casting the napkin in his lap aside. He languidly bucked himself up, cradling Keith carefully.

“Yes, but that’s not what I wanted . . .”

Keith didn’t even appear to be complaining much at the sudden change of pace, lightly clawed nails digging a bit into his shoulders and Shiro winced a bit from pain but he was also turned on. Keith seemed more than eager.

“This was what you wanted,” Keith whispered, “Why didn’t you just - “

“- Say something?” Shiro chuckled, pressing a soft kiss onto Keith’s throat. He muttered into his silky skin. “I suppose it isn’t professional, or something.”

“We never had a professional relationship,” Keith said, “Maybe in the past but not now.”

“So will you let me?” Shiro was trailing his tongue along his throat and neck now. Keith inhaled sharply.

“ _Fuck_ , please,” Keith breathed as he ground himself a bit on Shiro’s lap. “You need some help.”

“So you want to do this?”

“Shiro, I said fucking yes already to fucking me.”

“But I mean - you know - like - “

“Us?” Keith finished, a hand trailing along Shiro’s chest. “I’ve wanted it forever. So, to that, also ‘yes’.”

That was news to Shiro - maybe he should have figured from him saving him all the time or something more - if only Shiro could repay all the debt, he had no idea where to begin.

“I’ve yet to properly thank you,” Shiro’s hands went down to grasp Keith’s pert little ass. “For lots of things. Saving me numerous times being among them. Would you let me?”

“For fuck’s sake - “ Keith’s hand shot up to Shiro’s throat and he constricted it. That should not have turned Shiro on as much as it had! “Shut the fuck up and take me to fucking bed already.”

“Gladly.”


End file.
